Some more DaReya!
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya/ Shreya Drabbles, Shorties and more...
1. Chapter 1

**The Incredible Hulk**

Shreya was rather giggly as she and Daya came home after watching late night show of the Hollywood Movie "The Incredible Hulk"

"What's so funny?" Daya asked irritably.

"Sorry if I offend you but when I look at you, you remind me of the Incredible Hulk" she said and burst into a fit of giggles once again.

"I see. What similarities do we have?" he asked eyeing her.

"You are hot headed like him and your muscles, your body and your strength...", her voice trailed off as she let out a snort of laughter.

Daya moved towards and grabbed her shoulders. "Intelligent thinking. Let's see you answer this - what has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?"

Shreya stopped laughing seeing the hungry look in his eye. "I don't know" she mumbled blushing furiously.

"I will tell you - It's my zipper. Wouldn't you like to feel this Incredible hulk in bed?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh yes, I would like it a bit rough tonight" she murmured pushing him on the bed.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hulk Look**

"Hey, Shreya have you heard of the Incredible Hulk?" asked Daya

"Yeah. Why?", said Shreya.

"Abhijeet says I look a lot like him now a days. Desi version of Hulk, he calls me", said Daya checking himself out in the mirror with a slight frown on his face.

Shreya giggled.

"I think Abhijeet sir is right", she said.

Daya shot her an angry look.

"I am going out to meet my friend. I will be a bit late, Okay?", she asked.

"Hmmm", said Daya rather coldly.

Shreya paused at the door. "Daya no wonder you look like the Incredible Hulk but I think you are much more cute than him"

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Surprise**

It came as a surprise to wake up naked next to him, to find him draped around her.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as the memory of their unrestrained passion on the previous night came to her.

Realisation hit her that they had made love.

Feeling hot all over, she looked at him to find him still fast asleep, his hair unkempt.

She snuggled closer to him inhaling his scent, causing him wake up.

And when she saw a look of pure adoration and love in his eyes when they met hers, she knew she had no regrets.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irresistible**

He may be older than her and may look like he is married to his work but Shreya has to admit that there is something really irresistible about him.

She finds herself dreaming often about her hot senior, her attentiveness slipping especially during ACP's relentless talks about a case.

And then quite suddenly he catches her staring at him and he raises a questioning eyebrow at her.

She blushes when his lips curl in a small knowing smile as if he knows what exactly she is thinking about.

 **END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reality Check**

 **(A/N- Tia & Sam are OC's and then there are Daya and Shreya)**

Tia would often watch the couple from a distance. They frequented that Café a lot. Apparantely the place held some special memories for them. _First meeting or first realisation of love, maybe?_ She didn't know. But Tia liked watching the couple. She didn't know who they were, what they did or what their names were. She thought they looked great together.

The girl was quite young, with a slim figure and short jet black hair. The guy looked a few years older than her and was with a heavy built. Sometimes, the guy would go on talk incessantly while she would just stare at him. Sometimes they would sit in silence or just exchang exchange a smile which spoke a thousand words or sometimes they would just stare into each others' eyes until the girl would look away, blushing. They looked so much in love.

Tia had a loving boyfriend too. They both were deeply in love with one another. Yet she found the stranger couple endearing. There was a certain spark between them, the connection, which she had never seen or felt before in her own relationship.

"Back again Tia?" Sam, her boyfriend asked patting her shoulder lightly.

"Hi! I didn't notice you coming" said Tia.

"Of course, you wouldn't! You were busy staring at them" said Sam, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Tia asked, surprised.

"How on the earth did Sam come to know about that? she wondered"

"I think you heard quite clearly what I said" said Sam.

"I wasn't staring!" said Tia defensively.

"You know I am starting to get a bit annoyed with this new found hobby of yours. Every couple is different, Tia. You can't expect the same chemistry in everyone but I can assure you that it is unique for everyone" said Sam.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to offend you. I am happy with what I have... what we have..." said Tia. "And I love you. You know that."

"Yes, I know. I love you too" said Sam and gave her a quick kiss.

Inside the Cafeteria, Shreya casually glanced outside, sipping her coffee while Daya was busy talking to his informer on the phone.

She saw a couple outside, kissing. She knew it was too private and she wasn't supposed to stare at the kissing couple yet she couldn't help herself.

She realised it was the same girl she had seen around the café several times. Apparantely the place held some special memories for them. _First meeting or first realisation of love, maybe?_ Shreya didn't know their names, who they were or what they did. But she thought that they did share a sizzling chemistry.

Shreya tore her eyes away from the kissing couple and looked at Daya, who still talking endlessly on the phone. She wondered whether he would ever return her feelings and whether he would kiss her with so much passion. Then maybe some other girl would spy on them kissing outside, feeling envious exactly like she was at the moment.

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asking out for a Date**

"Ask him out" Tarika persisted. "It's as simple as that"

"Go away. Don't you have any work in the lab today?" said Shreya without looking up.

"You like him. I know you do. What's the problem?" said Tarika.

"Can't you see I am busy? Go bother someone else Tarika. I am really not interested right now" said Shreya, as she typed away her word document.

"I hate you" said Tarika.

"Sure thing. Shut up now" said Shreya.

"I won't. I won't shut up till you ask Daya out" said Tarika stubbornly.

"But I don't know whether he has plans for the weekend and I don't know whether he would agree to go out for a dinner when it's just you know... two of us " said Shreya.

"How are you going to find out if you don't ask him?" said Tarika.

"He is not here Tarika, I-"

"Who's not here?" Daya walked in carrying a big box file.

"There he is! Go on, ask him" Tarika said, positively beaming.

"Tarika!" Shreya muttered in an undertone.

"Ask me what?" questioned Daya.

"Nothing, it's just -"

"Oh not again! Forget it, I will do the honors" said Tarika and turned to Daya, "Shreya wishes to go out with you on a dinner date this weekend. Just the two of you. Interested?"

Shreya felt herself going red in face as she felt Daya's eyes upon her. "Tarika, you are dead" she murmured.

 **END**.


End file.
